This invention relates to systems and methods for selecting harmonizing colors, and more particularly to such systems and methods that are computer automated.
There are many existing and potential commercial applications in which it would be desirable to determine harmonizing colors quickly and accurately given a reference color. One example of such a commercial application is in the architectural decorating field. Typically, a specialist, trained or gifted in the aesthetics of color harmonization, is employed to assist in determining harmonious decorating colors. It would be advantageous to have a system available for a consumer to find harmonizing colors without the aid of a professional, thus saving both time and money.
The rules for color harmonization have been well known in the art world for centuries, and were formalized by Johannes Itten and included in his book, “The Art of Color”, published in Germany in 1961. Since then, these principles have been widely published, primarily in the art world. Two current examples are “Color Harmony”, by Hideaki Chijiiwa, first published in America in 1987; and “Color Harmony 2”, by Bride M. Whelan, first published in America in 1994.
Computer automated systems for calculating colors that harmonize with a reference color are well known. In such systems, the colors are represented in a uniform color space; and mathematical calculations are performed to select harmonizing colors based on the reference color. Examples of such systems are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,212, issued May 10, 1994, entitled “Functional Color Selection System”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,253, issued Jun. 27, 2000, entitled “Method for Generating Numerous Harmonious Color Palettes from Two Colors”. Generally, the reference color is either measured or selected from a color fandeck. All colors are specified and calculated within a uniform color space, in which colors are defined in terms of lightness, chroma and hue.
Unfortunately, the prior art attempts to mathematically calculate harmonizing colors do not consistently suggest colors that truly harmonize with the reference color. In fact, the suggested colors are often quite unpleasant and indeed do not harmonize. This situation is clearly unacceptable to those skilled in color harmonization, and also to consumers.
The erroneous suggestion of harmonizing colors is particularly severe in the case of “browns”. This has increasingly become a problem as the decorating industry makes greater use of the earth tones, which include many different shades of brown. The difficulty with browns arises from human color perception. Humans see browns as a separate and distinct hue. In fact, browns are shades of other hues, such as red, yellow, and orange. Consequently, the calculation of brown harmonizing colors in a uniform color often results in suggestions that are unpleasing to the human eye.